ziondatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rayo Zion
---- This is Rayo Zion from Lookout. ---- Rayo Zion(ラヨシオン, Zion Rayo) or simply Zion is a Human Mercenary hailing from Cathedral Valley, the city of the gods. Zion is a member of the Zion Family, one of the 3 prominent families ahead of Cathedral Valley’s sphere of influence. The city is the capital of a region known as the God Lands which is considered the Religious Hub of the continent, a location that many travel to atone for their sins. The God Lands is an autonomous region branching from the Axis. Zion’s father is Terrek Zion, the appointed Emperor of the God Lands, he is an descendant from one of the Mercenaries who founded the society. Having left the care of his father and the God Lands, Zion has since left behind the lifestyle of the God Lands but remains an avid disciple. Having been trained in martial arts from the day of his birth, Zion has a natural affinity for Ki and an extremely powerful connection to it. Zion has been alone in the world since the age of 11 when he ran away to get a better connection to nature. He's endured all sorts of life threatening predicaments including starvation. This has served to only make him stronger, and has allowed him to become the powerful warrior he is today. Overview Zion is a quiet personality, often appearing as if he's not listening at all when in reality he's thinking. Zion is rather cocky, despite not showing it through dialogue. He tends to give empty smiles often, and holds a superiority complex unrelated to his position as the emperor's son though. He merely views himself as superior because of his oozing amounts of confidence, coming from the amount of hard work he's put in throughout his life. Zion tends to not show much emotion physically, but can have his emotions read through dialogue when under a great amount of stress. He often comes off as ruthless or cold, even when keeping a warm dialect in speech. This has resulted in him being considered an undesirable person to be around by many due to his constant use of sarcasm. Zion is a young fair skinned man, with long red hair that gradually fades into orange and yellow at the end. He usually wears his hair in a pony tail reaching to below his back. He is very skinny despite his weight in actuality. He usually wears a red robe with white ragged clothing underneath, his wrists and legs wrapped in weighted bandages and sandals made for the heat of the wasteland. He also wears a black head band that wraps around his head, hosting a metal forehead protector as well. Background Story Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Zion has been alone to the mercy of the wasteland since the age of 11, after living as the child of an emperor and in the luxury of a religion loving society, he'd jumped right into the deep end. Even at that young age, he'd already be a martial arts master as well as host a deep connection to the purest form of Ki. Through near fatal starvation, deadly fights with the elements, and intense self-inflicted pain, Zion has strengthened his own body to an unfathomable level. Zion's physical strength is astronomically higher than that of normal humans even without the aid of Ki, but through the manipulation of the raw energy it can be increased even further. He also contains a supernatural amount of it, even for a highly skilled Mercenary.